Chatting Can Be Murder
by Jessesgirl
Summary: Sequal to Camping Can Be Murder When Amy bremner and the Fab 4 become good friends. amy gets involved in a murder case while chatting on the internet. The internet killers come for her. Can her dog wilby save her?


CHATTING   
CAN BE   
MURDER   
  
  
THE CHARACTERS DR. JESSE TRAVIS,  
DR. MARK SLOAN, DR. AMANDA BENTLEY,  
AND LT. STEVE SLOAN BELONG TO VIACOM.  
THE REST ARE MINE. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE POLICE DOGS  
THAT DIED WHILE ON DUTY AND TO ALL THE PETS THAT HAVE SAVED THEIR OWNERS   
FROM DANGER.  
  
IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN L.A. AMY WAS IN HER OFFICE CHATTING ON THE COMPUTER. HER INTERNET FRIEND SAID SHE COULD CHAT LATER. SO AMY LOGGED OFF. SHE DECIDED TO GO GET SOME COFFEE. MARK, STEVE, JESSE, AND AMANDA WERE IN THE DOCTORS LOUNGE. WHEN AMY CAME IN THEY SAID HELLO. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT A STRING OF MURDERS. THE KILLER WOULD CHAT ONLINE TRACK THEIR VICTIMS USERS NAME, FIND THEIR ADDRESS PRETEND TO BE DELIVER PERSON OR SOMEONE YOU WOULD LET IN YOUR HOUSE, OR HE WOULD GET IN THE HOUSE AND WAIT TILL THEIR VICTIMS CAME HOME AND KILLED THEM AND LEFT. AMY CAUGHT ON TO WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT. WHERE ARE THE MURDERS BEING COMMITTED? EVERY WHERE. AMY POURED HER COFFEE AND WENT BACK TO HER OFFICE. SHE DECIDED TO CHAT TILL AN EMERGENCY CAME IN. WHEN SHE LOGGED ON A PERSON BY THE NAME OF MR. SEXY BUTT. SHE DECIDED TO CHAT WITH HIM. HE SAID HE LIVED IN L.A. CA. HE WORKED IN A HOSPITAL. AMY SAID SHE WAS 26 AND ALSO LIVED IN LOS ANGLOS, AND WAS AN ER DOCTOR. SHE WAS REALLY INTERESTED. BUT SHE WAS PAGED. GOT TO GO BYE. SHE DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD GO AFTER HER. AFTER HELPING 10 PATIENTS SHE WENT TO THE LOUNGE. THE GANG WAS STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO WAS THE KILLER. AMY SUGGESTED MAYBE THEY WERE COPS AND RUNNING BACK ROUND CHECKS ON THEM. FOUND THE ADDRESS WAITED FOR THEM, AND KILLED THEM. STEVE SAID SHE WAS NUTS. HER SHIFT ENDED IN 5 MINUTES. SHE WENT TO HER LOCKER AND CHANGED. SHE WAS READY TO LEAVE. WHEN SHE GOT HOME SHE LET WILBY OUT, AND TOOK A SHOWER. SHE HAD THE NIGHT SHIFT TOMORROW WITH JESSE. AFTER HER SHOWER SHE LET WILBY IN AND WENT TO BED. THAT NIGHT THE KILLER STRUCK AGAIN. WHEN AMY WOKE UP SHE FED WILBY. SHE DECIDED TO READ THE PAPER. HER BEST FRIEND MOLLY HAD BEEN MURDERED. SHE FAINTED. WHEN SHE WOKE UP. SHE WAS IN A HOSPITAL BED. JESSE WAS AT HER SIDE. RISE AND SHINE. WHERE AM I? AT COMMUNITY GENERAL. HOW'D I GET HERE? WILBY CAME TO MARKS. MARK FOLLOWED HIM. YOU WERE ON THE FLOOR. BARLEY BREATHING. I MUST HAVE FAINTED WHEN I READ MY BEST FRIEND DIED, THEN HAD A HEART ATTACK. HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO BE HERE? 2 DAYS. WHY SO LONG. WE NEED TO KEEP YOU FOR ABSEVERVATION. WHAT WOULD MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK? I WAS ON DEPRESSION PILLS. I DON'T DRINK. WE TOOK A BLOOD SAMPLE. I JUST GOT THE RESULTS. JESSE READ IT THEN HE HANDED IT TO AMY. SUGAR PILLS, I DON'T TAKE SUGAR PILLS. THAT MIXED WITH DEPRESSION PILLS IS DEADLY. YOU THINK SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME? THAT'S WHEN MARK, STEVE AND WILBY CAME IN. HOW ARE YOU FEELING AMY? FINE. I WAS JUST TOLD SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME. WHO TOLD YOU THAT? THE BLOOD TEST RESULTS. LET ME SEE THEM. AMY HANDED MARK THE RESULTS. WHY WOULD SOMEONE TRY TO KILL AMY? MY BEST FRIEND WAS MURDERED YESTERDAY NIGHT. THAT'S WHEN I FAINTED. IF WEREN'T FOR WILBY YOU WOULD BE ON THE PATHOLOGY TABLE. AMY HIT JESSE. SHUT UP. 2 DAYS LATER ARE YOU READY TO GO HOME AMY? YES STEVE. 20 MINUTES LATER. HERE YOU ARE AMY REMBER WE ARE RIGHT NEXT DOOR. I'LL REMBER THAT. I HAVE A SHIFT IN 2 HOURS. TALK LATER. THANKS FOR THE RIDE. AMY WAS GREETED BY WILBY. HI BABY. AMY DECIDED TO CHAT. WHEN SHE GOT IN TO THE CHAT MR. SEXY BUTT WAS THERE. booboo59 says hi REMBER me. Sexy says yes what's new where were you for 2 days. booboo59 says in the hospital I was poisoned and my best friend was murdered. Sexy says got to go boo chat later. boo says bye. AMY LOGGED OF AND DECIDED TO GET READY FOR HER SHIFT. HER AND JESSE WORKED THAT NIGHT. AMY DECIDED TO TAKE WILBY WITH HER. AFTER 10MINIUTES AMY LEFT WHEN AMY GOT THERE SHE SIGNED IN AND SAID SHE WOULD BE IN PEDIATRICS. AMY TOOK WILBY TO THE CANCER WING. AFTER SHE VISITED EVERY CHILD HER SHIFT STARTED. SHE PUT WILBY IN HER OFFICE AND WENT ON HER ROUNDS. WHEN SHE WAS DONE SHE DECIDED TO GO TO THE LOUNGE MARK AND THE GANG WERE STILL TRYING TO FIND THE KILLER. MARK LOOKED AT AMY SHE WAS PALE. AMY WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME I'LL COVER FOR YOU. MARK I CAN HANDLE IT. OKAY. AMY DECIDED TO GO BACK TO HER OFFICE. WILBY WAS SLEEPING UNDER HER DESK. AFTER 4 HOURS AMY 'S SHIFT ENDED. IT WAS 1 IN THE MORNING AMY AND WILBY LEFT. WHEN AMY GOT HOME SHE LET WILBY OUT. SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER. SHE DIDN'T SEE SOMEONE ON HER BED. SHE WAS GOING TO BRUSH HER HAIR WHEN HE GRABBED HER. IT WAS JAY. 3 OTHERS CAME OUT. JAY GRABBED AMY HE TOLD HER IF SHE SCREAMED SHE 1WAS DEAD. THEY TOLD AMY SHE WAS COMING WITH THEM. WILBY SAW THEM THEY WERE CARRYING SHOTGUNS. WHERE IS THE DOG ASKED KACEY? I DON'T KNOW. LET'S GO. THEY THROUGH AMY IN TO A LIMO AND LEFT. WILBY KNEW AMY HAD A KEY TO MARKS. HE GRABBED AMY'S KEY RING. IT WAS 2 IN THE MORNING. WILBY OPENED THE DOOR AND WENT TO MARK'S. HE PUSHED THE KEY IN TO THE HOLE. WHEN HE GOT IT OPEN. HE WENT TO STEVE'S APARTMENT. WILBY JUMPED ON STEVE KNOCKING HIM OUT OF BED. STEVE QUICKLY GOT UP. WHEN HE SAW WILBY. HE WENT AND GOT HIS FATHER UP. WHEN MARK GOT UP. STEVE TOLD HIM WILBY WAS THERE. MARK QUICKLY GOT UP. HE PUT ON HIS ROBE. MARK, STEVE, AND WILBY WENT TO AMY'S BACK DOOR. AMY'S BACK DOOR WAS OPEN. WHEN THEY GOT IN AMY'S ROOM. IT WAS RANSACKED. STEVE CALLED THE POLICE .6 SQUADS WERE DISPATCHED. WHEN THE SQUADS GOT THERE. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED STEVE? I HAVE NO IDEA DAD. THAT'S WHEN ONE OF THE COPS WALK UP TO STEVE. WE FOUND THIS. IT WAS A LETTER. IT WAS ADDRESSED TO MARK AND STEVE OPENED IT. IT SAID HI SLOAN. WE GOT OUT OF PRISON. THERE ARE TWO MORE PEOPLE THAT JOINED OUR GANG. YES WE HAVE AMY. WE TRACKED HER DOWN THROUGH CHATTING. YES WE ARE THE CHATTING KILLERS. WE TRACK OUR VICTIMS SCREEN NAMES. IF YOU COME AFTER US AMY WILL DIE. SHE'S ONE OF US NOW. STEVE HANDED THE LETTER TO MARK. MARK'S MOUTH DROPPED OPEN. I WANT ALL SEARCHES FOR AMY TERMINATED. WHY LT.? AMY'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. YOUR THE BOSS LT. AMY WILL NOT JOIN THAT GANG STEVE. I KNOW THAT DAD BUT MAYBE AMY WILL ESCAPE. WITH IN 30 MINUTES EVERY SQUAD HAD LEFT. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO STEVE? WE HAVE TO HELP AMY. TAKE CARE OF WILBY TILL AMY GET' S BACK. OKAY DAD. TOMORROW I'LL GO OUT AND 2 DOZEN DONUTS. THAT SHOULD LAST A COUPLE OF DAYS. MARK, STEVE, AND WILBY WENT BACK TO MARKS. AT LEAST WE KNOW WHO ARE THE INTERNET KILLER'S. YES WE DO DAD. I DIDN'T THINK AMY WAS CHATTER. WELL LET'S SLEEP ON IT. I'M WITH YOU STEVE. STEVE WENT TO HIS APARTMENT AND MARK WENT TO HIS ROOM. THAT LEFT WILBY IN THE KITCHEN. HE WENT AND LAID BY THE DOORS TO THE DECK. WILBY SAT THERE TILL MORNING WATCHING AMY'S HOUSE. THAT'S WHEN STEVE CAME UP STAIRS. GOOD MORNING WILBY. WILBY DIDN'T EVEN GET UP. HE JUST SAT THERE. STEVE WENT TO GET 2 DOZEN DONUTS FOR WILBY. WHEN HE GOT BACK MARK WAS IN THE KITCHEN. WILBY WAS STILL WHERE STEVE HAD SEEN HIM LAST. GOOD MORNING DAD. GOOD MORNING SON. WHAT'S WRONG WITH WILBY DAD? I THINK HE REALLY MISSES AMY. I HAVE AN IDEA STEVE. I'M AFRAID TO ASK WHAT IS IT. DO THE POLICE HAVE THEM TRACKING DEVICES? YES. WE COULD ATTACH ONE TO WILBY'S COLLAR AND TELL HIM TO FIND AMY. HE'S VERY INTELLIGENT. DAD YOUR NUTS. WILBY GOT UP AND WENT BY STEVE AND JUMPED ON HIM. I THINK HE'S TELLING YOU HE DISAGREES WITH YOU. FINE TOMORROW WHEN I GO TO WORK I'LL GET A MINI CAMERA. WHEN WILBY HEARD THAT HE JUMPED ON STEVE KNOCKING HIM OVER. WILBY ARE YOU HUNGRY? WILBY GOT OFF STEVE AND WENT BY MARK. THANKS FOR GETTING HIM OFF ME. I'M STARTING TO THINK WILBY CAN UNDER STAND YOU STEVE. SO DAD HAVE YOU TOLD JESSE AND AMANDA THEY WILL BE WORKING AMY'S SHIFTS TILL WE LOCATE HER. NO I HAVEN'T I'LL TELL THEM AT THE HOSPITAL. I HAVE A SHIFT IN 30 MINUTES. I'VE GOT TO LEAVE STEVE. SEE YOU LATER DAD. WHEN MARK FINISHED HIS ROUNDS. HE WENT TO THE LOUNGE. JESSE AND AMANDA WERE WATCHING THE YOUNG AND RESTLESS. HI JESSE, HI AMANDA. HI MARK. WHERE'S AMY? HER SHIFT STARTS IN 1 HOUR. HAVE YOU READ THE NEWSPAPER JESSE? NO MARK I HAVEN'T. HAVE YOU AMANDA? NO, WHY. READ THIS. WOMAN ABDUCTED FROM HER HOME BY INTERNET KILLERS. DR.AMY BREMNER WAS ABDUCTED YESTERDAY NIGHT. HER FATEFUL DOG WILBY DANIELS ALERTED NEIBOR MARK SLOAN AND HIS SON STEVE SLOAN. THE SEARCH WAS CALLED OFF YESTERDAY. THERE WAS A NOTE SAYING IF THE SEARCH WASN'T CALLED OFF. THEY WERE GOING TO KILL HER. TUNE IN ON CHANNEL 5 NEWS FOR MORE DETAILS AT 5PM. WHAT HAPPENED? JIM AND JAY ESCAPED FROM PRISON. THEY HAVE TWO MORE MEMBERS TO THERE GANG. THEY ABDUCTED AMY BECAUSE THEY WANT HER TO JOIN THERE GANG. AMY WOULDN'T DO THAT MARK. I KNOW THAT AMANDA. IF AMY IS SMART SHE'LL LISTEN AND JOIN. JESSE SHUT UP. GET SERIOUS. SO Whose WORKING AMY'S SHIFT? ANY ONE WHO WANTS TO. I WILL. I NEED THE EXTRA MONEY. OKAY JESS, YOU HAVE A SHIFT FROM 11AM -11PM. CAN YOU SURVIVE THAT? SURE. I'VE GOT TO GO. MY SHIFT ENDED. BYE MARK. AFTER MARK LEFT. AMANDA LEFT TO DO AN AUTOPSY. JESSE DECIDED TO GO TO HIS OFFICE. WHEN HE SAT DOWN AT HIS DESK. HE PULLED OUT HIS LAPTOP. HE DECIDED TO CHAT. HE KNEW IT WAS RISKY. SO HE WENT IN HIS USUAL CHAT ROOM. WHEN SOMEONE CALLED MS. SEXY ENTERED THE ROOM. DOC SAYS HI, MS SEXY SAYS HELP ME. DOC SAYS WHY? MS. SEXY SAYS IT'S ME AMY. JESSE HELP. DOC SAYS WHERE ARE YOU? MS. SEXY SAYS IN MAINE. THE NEW MEMBERS ARE KACEY DHAM, AND NICOLE TODD. KACEY IS A DETECTIVE. THAT'S HOW THEY TRACK THEIR VICTIMS. NICOLE IS A FBI AGENT. HELP. I CAN'T CHAT ANYMORE. STAY OUT OF THIS CHAT. DOC SAYS OK. WE'LL FIND YOU. JESSE QUICKLY CALLED STEVE. LT. SLOAN HOW MAY I HELP YOU? STEVE IT'S ME. JESSE WHAT DO YOU WANT? I KNOW WHO THE NEW MEMBERS OF JAY'S GANG ARE. WHO? KACEY DHAM AND NICOLE TODD. THEY'RE IN MAINE. HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS? I WENT IN THE IN TO A CHAT ROOM. IT WAS ONLY ME AND SOMEONE CALLED MS. SEXY. WHEN I SAID HI. IT WAS AMY. SHE SAID TO WARN PEOPLE NOT TO GO IN THAT CHAT. NICOLE CHATS THEN SHE RUNS BACK ROUND CHECKS ON THEIR VICTIMS. THEY FIND THEIR ADDRESSES AND KILL THEM. THANKS FOR THE TIP JESSE. I'LL CALL YOU LATER. STEVE WENT TO THE CAPTAIN. I JUST GOT A TIP FROM AMY ABOUT WHERE JAY AND THE NEW MEMBERS ARE HIDING. WHAT ARE THE NEW MEMBERS NAMES? DET. KACEY DHAM AND AGENT NICOLE TODD. THANKS FOR THE TIP. I'LL CALL M.P.D. AND FBI HEADCOURTERS. I HAVE TO GO. YOUR DISMISSED LT. STEVE WENT TO HIS CAR. WITH IN 20 MINUTES STEVE PULLED IN. MARK WAS MAKING LUNCH FOR HIM AND WILBY WHEN STEVE CAME IN. HI STEVE YOU'RE HOME EARLY. I JUST FOUND OUT WHERE AMY IS. WHERE? IN MAINE. AMY TOLD ME THE NEW MEMBERS ARE DET. KACEY DHAM AND AGENT NICOLE TODD. DID AMY SAY WHY THEY TOOK HER? JESSE SAID SHE WAS INTERRUPTED BEFORE SHE COULD GET TO THAT. SHE SAID THAT NICOLE WOULD CHAT AND WHEN SHE WAS DONE SHE WOULD DO A BACK ROUND CHECK ON THEM. SHE WOULD FIND THEIR ADDRESSES AND KILL THEM. I KNOW WHY THEY ABDUCTED AMY. WHY DAD? REMBER WHEN AMY WALKED IN TO THE LOUNGE WHEN WE WERE TRYING TO SOLVE THE MURDERS. SHE SAID MAYBE THEY WERE MORE PEOPLE INVOLVED AND MAYBE THEY WERE COPS. THAT MAYBE THEY WOULD CHAT RUN A CHECK ON THEIR USER NAMES AND FINDS THEIR ADDRESSES AND KILLED THEM. YES I DO REMBER NOW. SO THEY ABDUCTED HER BECAUSE SHE GUESSED RIGHT? THEY KNEW IF AMY PUSHED IT YOU WOULD FINALLY LISTEN AND FIGURE IT OUT. SO THEY KILLED HER BEST FRIEND AND FIGURED SHE WOULD FAINT. THEY MUST HAVE KNOWN AMY WAS ON DEPRESSION PILLS. AMY SAID THAT NIGHT SHE TOOK A SLEEPING PILL. WHEN SHE PUT WILBY IN HIS ROOM SHE TRANQUILIZED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS VERY HYPER. THEY MUST HAVE SNUCK IN. MIXED HER DEPRESSION PILLS WITH SUGAR PILLS. THEY KNEW THAT IT WOULD TRIGGER A MAJOR HEART ATTACK. WHEN AMY DIDN'T DIE. THEY ABDUCTED HER. SO SHE COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING. THAT'S RIGHT. WHY WAS JESSE CHATTING? DIDN'T HE KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? GUESS NOT. OH STEVE WILBY IS STAYING WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. OKAY. DAD I'M GOING. I'LL SEE YOU AROUND 5. STEVE AND WILBY LEFT. WHEN STEVE GOT TO THE STATION. HIS EX PARTNER CAME UP AND TOLD HIM. THERE'S A SHOOT OUT. THEY NEED BACK UP. STEVE GRABBED WILBY, JUMPED IN TO HIS TRUCK AND TOOK OFF. WHEN HE GOT TO THE SITE OF THE SHOOT OUT. 6 COPS WERE DOWN. STEVE LEFT WILBY IN THE TRUCK. HE DREW HIS GUN. THERE WERE ONLY 4 COPS AGAINST 12 SHOOTERS. WHEN ONE OF THE GUYS SPOTTED STEVE. HE TOLD THREE OTHERS. THEY DREW THEIR GUNS. STEVE HAD NO PROTECTION. WHEN SUDDENLY WHEN THE SHOT WILBY JUMPED THRU THE WINDOW. HE PUSHED STEVE OUT OF HARMS WAY. ONLY TO TAKE 2 BULLETS IN THE SIDE AND 1 IN THE CHEST. THAT'S WHEN BACK WAS CALLED IN. 6 SHOOTERS DOWN. THE OTHER TWO SURRENDERED. STEVE PICKED UP WILBY. HE TOOK HIS JACKET OFF. HE WRAPPED WILBY IN IT. HE CHECKED WILBY'S PULSE. THE DOG WAS DEAD. STEVE PICKED UP THE DOG. HE PUT HIM IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK. HE DROVE TO THE NEAREST VET. WHEN HE GOT THERE. HE TOOK WILBY TO THE EXAMINATION ROOM. THE VET TOOK WILBY'S BODY TO THE BACK. THEY WERE GOING TO CREMATE HIM. STEVE SAID HE WOULD BE BACK TOMORROW FOR THE ASHES. STEVE GOT TO THE HOSPITAL. MARK, JESSE, AND AMANDA WERE WATCHING THE SHOOT OUT ON THE NEWS. WHEN STEVE WALKED IN. STEVE THANK GOD YOUR SAFE. I'M FINE. HEY WHERE'S WILBY? WILBY WAS KILLED. WHEN I GOT TO THE STATION. TANIS SAID THERE WAS A SHOOT OUT. THEY NEEDED BACK UP. SO I WENT TO THE SITE.6 OFFICERS WERE DOWN. 4 COPS AGAINST 12 SHOOTERS. ONE OF THE SHOOTERS SAW ME. HE TOLD TWO OTHERS. THEY SHOT AT ME. WILBY JUMPED THRU THE WINDOW TAKING 3 BULLETS. 2 TO THE SIDE AND ONE IN THE CHEST. HE DIED INSTANTLY. THEN BACK UP ARRIVED. I TOOK WILBY'S BODY TO THE VET. THEY'RE CREMATING HIM TONIGHT. ANY NEWS ABOUT AMY. NO. MEAN WHILE AMY WAS IN MAINE. THAT'S WHEN JAY CAME IN. WE'RE GOING BACK TO L.A. JAY, JIM, KACEY, AND NICOLE WERE ALL READY, AMY FOLLOWED THEM TO A LIMO THEY ALL GOT IN. AFTER 7 DAYS OF DRIVING THEY REACHED L.A. CA. THERE HIDEOUT WAS VERY CLOSE TO MALIBU. AFTER EVERY ONE WAS ASLEEP AMY SNUCK OUT. AFTER RUNNING FOR 20 MINUTES SHE WAS AT MARKS ON THE FRONT PORCH. SHE BANGED ON THE DOOR. MARK HEARD THE BANGING. WHO'S HERE AT 1 IN THE MORNING? MARK PUT HIM ROBE ON AND WENT DOWN STAIRS. WHEN HE OPENED THE DOOR AMY WAS THERE. MARK HELP ME. MARK HELPED AMY IN. HOW'D YOU GET HERE? I SNUCK OUT WHEN EVERY ONE WAS ASLEEP. WHERE'S WILBY? AMY I HAVE SOME VERY BAD NEWS. WILBY WAS KILLED. I KNEW HIS FATEFULNESS WOULD KILL HIM. WHERE IS THE GANG AT? THERE IN A HIDEOUT THAT'S 20 MINUTES FROM HERE. THAT'S WHEN STEVE CAME UP. AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I ESCAPED FROM JAY. AMY YOUR EXHAUSTED. WHY DON'T WE GO TO BED? WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT IN THE MORNING. AT 6AM AMY WENT DOWN STAIRS. SHE DECIDED TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR STEVE AND MARK. AT SIX THIRTY MARK AND STEVE CAME INTO THE KITCHEN. AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP? I DECIDED TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR YOU. FOR TAKING CARE OF WILBY. AFTER THEY FINISHED EATING. STEVE CALLED THE STATION TO REPORT WHERE JAY AND HIS GANG WERE HIDING. STEVE DECIDED TO GO CHECK OUT THE HIDEOUT. AMY STAYED WITH MARK. WHEN STEVE GOT THERE. 8 SQUADS WERE ARRIVING. WHEN THE GOT INSIDE THERE WAS A NOTE ON THE FLOOR. IT SAID.... HI SLOAN WE KNOW AMY'S STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE, YOU KNOW LAST WEEKS SHOOT OUT, IT WAS PLANNED. THOSE WERE SOME FRIEND OF MINE. I ASKED THEM TO KILL THE DOG. MY PLANNED WORKED. WITH HIM OUT OF THE WAY. AMY'S MINE. WATCH YOUR BACK SLOAN! STEVE TOLD THE OTHER OFFICER'S TO BLOCK OFF EVERY STREET. STEVE TOLD THE OTHER OFFICERS TO WATCH THE HIDEOUT. STEVE RUSHED HOME. AMY WAS IN THE GUEST BEDROOM CHATTING ON THE COMPUTER WHEN STEVE CAME IN. STEVE SAW HER ON THE CHAT. THAT'S WHEN A PERSON BY THE NAME OF MR. SEXY CAME ON. STEVE SAW THAT USER NAME BEFORE. HE SAT ON THE BED NEXT TO AMY. WHEN SEXY SENT SOMETHING IT SAID HI AMY REMBER ME. IT'S JAY. WE'LL GET YOU. THAT'S WHEN AMY LOGGED OFF. STEVE ASKED HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING ON THE CHAT. SHE SAID TRYING TO GET SOME INFORMATION ON WHERE JAY AND HIS GANG ARE. THAT'S WHEN STEVE'S AMY'S PHONE RANG. STEVE PICKED IT UP. IT WAS THE L.A.P.D. THEY HAD CAUGHT JAY AND HIS GANG. STEVE DECIDED TO SEE THEM BE PUT AWAY. AMY WANTED TO GO TOO. WHEN THEY GOT TO THE STATION. THE CRIME TRUCK WAS ALREADY THERE. JAY, JIM, NICOLE, AND KACEY WERE IN CUFFS BEING WALKED TO THE CRIME TRUCK. WHEN JAY SAID WE'LL GET OUT SLOAN AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING. WATCH YOUR BACK. AFTER THAT STEVE DROVE AMY HOME. THANKS   
FOR THE RIDE STEVE".   
THE END  
  
  



End file.
